The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to a fan spoon that cools a food contained within the spoon with a sterilized flow of cool air. A liquid food is contained within a concave portion of the spoon. A lever is arranged to join with the concave portion. The lever contains a fan that orients towards the food in the concave portion and generates a cool flow of air onto the food. The lever further comprises an ultraviolet radiation source that emits an ultraviolet radiation light on the flow of cool air to sterilize the air. In this manner, a sterile, cool flow of air is in perpetual contact with the liquid food contained in the spoon.
Typically, a spoon is a utensil consisting of a small shallow bowl, oval or round, at the end of a handle. The spoon can be a type of cutlery, especially as part of a place setting, used primarily for serving a liquid or semi-liquid food. Spoons are also used in food preparation to measure, mix, stir, and toss ingredients.
Often, a tableware spoon is used tier a soup that can often be hot. The soup can burn the tongue, esophagus, and mouth. This can have adverse effect in children and elderly people who have trouble manipulating the spoon, especially with a liquid food contained within. Blowing on the liquid food in the spoon carries the risk of disease transfer as the internal breath carries germs.
Typically, a mechanical fan is a machine used to create flow within a fluid, typically a gas such as air. The fan consists of a rotating arrangement of vanes or blades which act on the air. The rotating assembly of blades and hub is known as are impeller, a rotor, or a runner. The fan generates a high volume, low pressure flow of air. This creates a generally cool flow of air. The cool flow of air can be effective in dissipating heat from another body.
It is known that UV radiation can be an effective viricide and bactericide. Disinfection using UV radiation is commonly used in wastewater treatment applications and is finding an increased usage in drinking water treatment. Typically, the contaminants that pollute the indoor environment are almost entirely based upon organic or carbon-based compounds. These compounds break down when exposed to high-intensity UV at 240 to 280 nm. These contaminants are often found in the ambient air.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a cooling and sterilizing spoon that generates a flow of cool air on a hot liquid food contained within the spoon, and also sterilizes the flow of cool air prior to contact with the liquid food.
Spoons have been utilized in the past; yet none with the present delivery expediting characteristics of the present invention. See Patent No CN2907448; WO2001051098; and U.S. Pat. No. 599,202.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a spoon that cools liquid food with a sterilized flow of cool air.